While She Sleeps
by WiseCrack
Summary: Takes place during "End of Take." Ulrich has a hard time sleeping and finds comfort in the least likely place.
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code: Lyoko, Ulrich or Sissi. No, really, I'm not _that_ rich.   
  
**While She Sleeps**   
Rating: G   
Genre: General   
One-Shot   
  
**Nightmare**   
  
The tent was stuffy and that fact made it harder for Ulrich to fall asleep. He tossed and turned carelessly to find a comfortable position that he woke up his tent-mate with his noisy motions. 

"Settle down, will ya?" snapped Sissi. "I'm trying to get some sleep here." 

"I will when I get comfortable," Ulrich snapped back. 

"Well hurry up, I need to rest," said Sissi, turning her back on Ulrich. "I'm starring a movie tomorrow, if you didn't know, and I need my rest." 

Ulrich just rolled his eyes and settled into his sleeping bag, pulling up the cover. 

"Yeah, you're a star all right, with only one line in the stupid movie," he muttered. 

But Sissi's soft snore told him she didn't hear a word he said. 

--- 

Ulrich bolted up from his sleep, sweating. He'd had another bad dream. It seemed as though his nightmares were becoming more and more often... 

Tonight it had been those damn Crabs. He could swear that he felt those spindly arms clawing at his neck, barely out of reach. And just when he thought he'd be beheaded, everything exploded in a white light and he woke up to the real world. 

Ever since Lyoko, he'd had recurring nightmares of his adventures there. He'd always dream that he was being chased by X.A.N.A.'s monsters but he was always too helpless to stop them. In one dream, he found that he didn't have his sword. In another, he felt like his body had turned into stone and all he could do was stare in fright instead of run away. It felt more real to him in his dreams than when he was actually in Lyoko. At least there, he was only a mix of data and zeroes and ones and numbers... but here, in the real world, where X.A.N.A. could actually touch him, the scent of danger was ever so near. 

Ulrich sighed and buried his face in his hands in an effort to calm himself down. He was breathing heavily and his sweat made his shirt cling to his damp body. 

Running his hands over his face to wipe the sweat, he leaned back on his arms and stared worriedly at the tent ceiling wondering if the others had dreams like these, too. 

"What's wrong with me..." he asked no one in particular. 

There was a shift in the sleeping bag next to him and Ulrich turned his head sharply, his body tense. He relaxed when he realized it was only Sissi. 

"Mmm whatsa matter Ul... rich... " Sissi mumbled in her sleep. Ulrich was about to answer when she mumbled again, "I don't... wanna go... school... too sleepy... leave... alone..." 

Ulrich smirked at his sleeping admirer. At least she's not having a nightmare... 

Sissi shifted again until she faced Ulrich. Her left arm was splayed ungracefully beside her tilted face and her dark hair spread all around her like a shiny, black halo. 

Curious like a child in wonder, Ulrich reached out a hand to touch her hair and found that it was very, very soft. He twirled a lock in his fingers and slowly rubbed it in between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning forward, he rested on his elbows and continued to fondle Sissi's hair. 

_Twirl, stop, rub... Twirl, stop, rub... rub... _

Strangely enough, this seemed to comfort him and soon Ulrich felt peaceful enough to go back to sleep again. 

He pushed himself back up and settled into his sleeping bag. This time, he didn't have to toss and turn to find the right spot. As soon as he pulled up the cover, he fell asleep instantly. 

A minute later, screaming could be heard throughout the factory.   
  
---   
  
Author's Notes: I'm assuming most people don't agree with Sissi, so if you're gonna leave a comment, don't be immature and say "u SUcK aNd SiSSy suCks!!" If you're gonna criticize, at least be constructive ;)   
  



	2. Danger

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Code: Lyoko, Ulrich, Sissi or Yumi. But this is what would happen if I did :D 

**To the reviewers:  
****  
**Ferret mage - Thanks for the comment, although I kinda misunderstood it at first ;) Here's the "sequel" chapter.

Lyoko - Why Sissi? Because she's my favorite character. As much as Yumi and Ulrich have a "thing," so does he and Sissi ;)

Nate Sindel - Thanks very much, I appreciated your review! Sometimes I think Sissi should just move on from Ulrich, but somehow I don't see her doing that :shrug:

Windstar - You asked for it and now you got it :D

**While She Sleeps**  
Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Summary: Takes place during "The Trap." Ulrich is left to care for Sissi while stuck in an elevator.  
One-Shot

**Danger**

Ulrich pressed the button and the elevator started to close when in crawled Sissi.  
  
"Hmph, so this is your love nest," she teased, eyeing them closely.  
  
"Sissi, get out of here!" Ulrich almost yelled, but the elevator was already moving.   
  
Sissi turned to him with a triumphant look and said, "Well, I guess I'll be staying here with you two - "   
  
- she didn't finish as the elevator gave a frightening shake and stopped.   
  
The lights went off. Darkness.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yumi, looking around her in a cautious stance.  
  
"I don't know... but something doesn't feel right," answered Ulrich suspiciously, suddenly on his guard.  
  
"What's going on!" screeched a scared Sissi. But only silence answered.   
  
Ulrich was about to press the button again when the elevator gave one last horrible lurch and plunged downwards into the abyss.  
  
---  
  
Yumi was the first to wake. _What happened?_ She slowly started to get up but as soon as she did, pain shot through her head and she had to stop and hold it for a while.   
  
She heard a groan to her left and - "Ulrich!" Yumi crawled her way to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Urghh..." Ulrich managed and he pityingly looked down at his left arm. "It's broken..."  
  
"Can you get up?"   
  
"I don't think so..." Ulrich replied. He blearily looked around and saw an unconscious Sissi. "But I think I'm much better than her. She doesn't look so good."  
  
Yumi looked in his direction and went to drag Sissi closer to them. She turned back to Ulrich.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go get help. Just stay and look after her," Yumi instructed him and proceeded to hoist herself up the opening.   
  
"I won't take long," Ulrich heard Yumi say from above.   
  
_I hope not..._ Ulrich thought. He looked down at Sissi's face when he accidentally moved his broken arm and he yelped in pain. Ulrich clenched his teeth hard in an effort to make the pain go away, or at least get his mind off it.  
  
_We need help, and soon.  
_  
---  
  
Several minutes later and Ulrich was still stuck in the elevator with Sissi lying unconscious on his lap. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was getting a little frightened. With a broken arm and a useless person in an elevator gone haywire, the odds were against them right now.  
  
"Hurry up, Jeremie!" Ulrich whispered fiercely to himself. Below him, Sissi groaned and wiggled her body. Ulrich held still, but eventually Sissi settled down and went back to sleeping.  
  
Ulrich sighed. _At least you don't have to worry... for now..._  
  
A piece of memory instantly flashed through his mind of another time when he felt very troubled, just like now...

_"What's wrong with me..." he asked himself. Next to him, Sissi shifted and mumbled in her sleep._  
  
_Ulrich glanced over at her sleeping form._ At least she's not having nightmares_, he thought glumly to himself, with a hint of envy._  
  
He blinked and looked back down at Sissi in curiousity.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he wondered out loud, and it surprised him to hear a touch of fondness in his voice. His good hand automatically reached out to catch a lock of her hair and, like last time, systematically toyed with it between his fingers. _Twirl, stop, rub... twirl, twirl, stop, rub..._ the troubled look on his face eventually melted and was replaced by a contented look. Soon he felt comforted enough that his mind started to wander in distraction...  
  
_Why me?_ he questioned idly. _Why not Theo? Or Nicholas? Or Herve?_  
  
Ulrich stared at Sissi's face, trying to figure her out. Undoubtedly, she was very pretty, bordering on beautiful, but that would come in a few years' time. He couldn't help think that if she was nicer then he would like her more.   
  
But if she was nicer, she wouldn't have that catty attitude that he sometimes found very becoming of her.   
  
Ulrich blinked again. _What the? I did not just say that. No way.  
_  
He immediately dropped the lock of hair in his fingers like it had the plague. He gave his head a good, hard shake and then stuck his tongue out in distaste, trying to re-create the animosity that he usually felt when she was near.   
  
_It's Sissi, it's Sissi for crying out loud!_ He couldn't like Sissi - it was just too weird!  
  
He took a deep breath and leaned his head back, looking up at the opening above. _Help sure is taking its sweet time..._  
  
Sissi wiggled again, but this time she opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"


	3. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this show, I would make Ulrich actually keep his promises to Sissi ;D  
  
**To the reviewers:  
**  
Ayashe - thank you for venturing into this story when you clearly preferred something else :) Quite sorry to hear you're not going to be able to read this next chapter, but your review was appreciated ;) The last few lines just meant he was getting up.  
  
Analei - thanks for your observations, but I'm following the order that aired in France. "The Trap" originally came after "Claustraphobia," the episode Theo appears in. Glad you liked the story!  
  
Soul Angel - your review was great - thanks for critiquing my writing! I try to catch all my mistakes before I publish my stories, but of course there's the little things that go through.  
  
.............. - anonymous reviewer, Sissi is my favorite too :D And, I kept on writing, so here's the result!  
  
AlternateRealmambassador - I :heart: :heart: :heart: your review! That just made my day right there. And about character development? Couldn't agree more. Sissi, other than being my fave, is the one that grows so much during one episode - but it all disappears by the end of the show ("Return to the past, now!"). Oh well there's always the next episode... and the next season :D  
  
dragonhiwatari - hehe, major hintage dude (dudette?). It was even better since Ulrich was the one who kissed her :D  
  
Sword Master Jeff - like Ayashe, thanks for reading even if you like Yumi/Ulrich better ;)  
  
**While He Sleeps**  
Rating: PG (slightly mature themes)  
Genre: General  
Summary: Takes place during "Amnesia." Sissi follows Jim as he carries an unconscious Ulrich to the medical room.  
One-Shot, Sequel to "While She Sleeps"  
  
**Comfort  
**  
BRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!!  
  
The bell rang shrilly throughout the entire school, telling the children it was time for a break. Everyone poured out of the classrooms and headed for the center of the school, nicknamed by the kids as "the quad," and drifted toward their usual hang-outs with their friends.  
  
By one particular tree, four friends hung around chatting about nonsense things while enjoying each other's company.   
  
"Man, did you see that look on her face?" snorted Odd, a kid with unusual hair. "That was priceless!"  
  
Ulrich, the school's star soccer player, snickered. "Yeah, she sure look pissed!"  
  
Yumi, older than they are and therefore not in their science class, wondered what they were talking about. "Anything I missed?"  
  
Jeremie, the smart kid, shook his head and smiled at his two friends. "Oh, nothing. Odd made a _leetle_ comment about Sissi in science class today that had everybody laughing."  
  
"Yeah, well it's true, those nano-things can't cure brain defects like stupidity," chortled Odd, pleased with himself. "Poor, poor Sissi."  
  
That had Ulrich busting at the seams and he held on to his stomach while he laughed harder. He and Odd went on for several moments until they both calmed down and Ulrich wiped tears from his eyes. "Man, Odd, you sure know how to hit the funny bone."  
  
Odd smirked, happy that his ego was stroked, and watched as Ulrich peeled the wrapper from a candy bar. He decided to try his luck some more. "Hey, that looks good. Can I have some?"  
  
"Sure," Ulrich said and, with a sneaky smile, quashed the bar into Odd's forehead. "That was for science class."  
  
Odd grinned cheekily and took the candy off his forehead. "Anytime, man, anytime."  
  
Before Ulrich could say anything more, a wave of nausea crashed into his head and he cried out in anguish.  
  
---  
  
Sissi half-listened to the two boys bicker around her about something she didn't care about (Star Wars) while keeping her eye on Ulrich and his friends. For half a second, she looked away to pay some attention to Herve and Nicholas when Odd started yelling Ulrich's name frantically. Before Sissi knew what was happening, Jim was whizzing past her, carrying Ulrich like a baby, and was heading towards the ward.  
  
For half a second, Sissi's face split into worry and confusion, but just as soon as it came, it quickly vanished. In its place was a calculating frown. _What was wrong with Ulrich?  
_  
Soon her mind went into scheming mode. It only took half a second for Sissi to come up with a plan to find out what was wrong, and in that time, her frown was replaced by a winning smile.  
  
---  
  
The nurse was checking Ulrich for any signs of abnormality as she put her hand on his forehead while taking some notes in her clipboard.  
  
"Hmm..." she thought to herself. In truth, she was confounded to find nothing wrong with the student, except his current state of sudden unconsciousness. There was not even a trace of fever. "Let's hope it's nothing serious, bub."  
  
She pulled the covers over her charge and fondly flicked away a strand of imaginary hair from his face. The nurse was a very caring woman, being responsible for the children's maximum health, and so she made sure their safety was always first above all other things. Seeing no clues of any known sickness in an undoubtedly unwell child worried her very much. But for the mean time, worrying would do him no good, so the nurse made sure he was very comfortable.  
  
As soon as everything was in place, she headed for the door to close it to block any disturbance from outside, when Sissi smoothly slid inside. She gazed up at the nurse wearing a worried pout.  
  
"What in the world - ?" the nurse was about to say when Sissi interrupted.  
  
"Can I please see Ulrich? I want to make sure he's okay," she pleaded instantly. When the nurse looked about to refuse, Sissi added, "I'm his close friend and I think he needs all the support he can get to make it through this."  
  
"Well - " the nurse started again. This time Sissi just used her charming pout and eventually, the nurse had to give in. After all, causing a scene with the principal's daughter at this time would be very unfavorable. "Well, all right, but please don't disturb him."  
  
The nurse headed out the door and, with one last look at Sissi, who waved innocently, closed it behind her.   
  
"Hmph," Sissi sniffed haughtily at the nurse's back, satisfied with herself.  
  
---  
  
As soon as she heard the door click shut, Sissi skipped happily towards Ulrich's bed. She sat down by his bedside, facing him. Now that she had him all to herself, now that they were alone together, now that there was no one to get in the way, none of his pesky friends present -  
  
she didn't know what to do. None at all.  
  
She promptly bit on her lip as her mind tried to come up with something. _Great, just great. I can't mess this up - it's the one time he can't make fun of me and I can do whatever I want..._  
  
Suddenly, her face lit up brilliantly. _A kiss!_ She looked down at Ulrich, blissfully unaware of the world outside him.  
  
Should she kiss him? Sissi thought about it for a minute but then decided against it, thinking it wouldn't be as fun with only one person participating. But a glance at his lips made her re-think her decision... those lips were just asking for it...  
  
Sissi braced her arms on either side of Ulrich as she deliberately lowered herself onto him. _Slowly, slowly..._ It seemed to take forever, but at last she was only centimeters away from his face; she could feel her hot, short breaths bounce off his smooth skin and come back tickling her under the nose. His breathing was much slower and the rhythmic beating of his heart entranced her... she eagerly swooped in for the kill -  
  
SMACK!  
  
Ulrich, in his sleep, tried to swat away the tickling sensation near his face, but instead his hand met Sissi's head.  
  
"Mmmm..." he innocently mumbled in his sleep and turned his face away.  
  
Sissi sat up holding the back of her head and angrily growled in frustration. So_, you're not gonna make this easy for me, are you._ A suspicious thought struck her and she studied his face carefully, trying to find any signs that he was awake and was messing with her. To her disappointment - and relief - there was none. He was truly asleep.  
  
_Hmph, a one-sided kiss isn't that exciting anyway._ Sissi settled for sitting by him, almost content in watching him sleep. _Oh Ulrich, you're so handsome even when you're not awake._ She smoothly caressed his cheek back and forth. _You are the most handsome guy in school... it's only right for you to be with the prettiest girl in school... who just happens to be me.  
_  
That made Sissi giggle inside as she continued to gently caress his face. She wondered what was going on inside that handsome head of his as he slumbered. Sissi, for the most part, never really cared for what guys thought of anything, not even if they found her pretty (she was confident all of them did) but something about Ulrich made her wonder. She wanted to know what made him tick (which she couldn't doubt included her) and what made him so loyal to his friends. Everytime his eyes lit up or when they darkened in anger, she wanted to know what he was thinking and more importantly, what he was feeling at that time.   
  
Growing up with a curiousity bigger than her whole self and an extremely inquisitive nature, Sissi never failed to find a reason for everything. Never in all her 13 years did she have a problem that didn't have a cause. There was always a cause. There was a reason why Ulrich frowned the way he always did in Physics class (because he was concentrating) or smile the way he did when he was with his friends (because he was happy).  
  
Although having a reason better explains things, it wasn't enough when there wasn't an answer. Not just an answer, but THE right answer that would solve her dilemmas. If she always had the right answer, she wouldn't ever have to look for advice in fashion magazines nor would she ever have to keep on running to the school nurse for all her womanly problems. A couple of right answers would wipe that frown off Ulrich's face during Physics and probably have him smiling whenever she was around. And if she had all the right answers in the world, then maybe - just maybe - they would be enough so she could have two parents instead of only one.  
  
Sissi shook her head, clearing her mind of such ridiculous thoughts and rested her head on Ulrich's chest. She breathed in his scent - he smelled like fresh laundry with a hint of mint - and it comforted her to know someone was temporarily rid of his problems. He would have enough time to worry about them when he woke up.   
  
She reluctantly pushed herself off him and resumed to caress his face. "You are precious in the way that you are ignorant," she quoted without thinking. It was a line from a story (a fairytale she came to deeply loathe) she found in the school's library one rainy day. Even after all the times she kept rolling the phrase over and over in her tongue, she never quite understood it. Now she was only beginning to see what it meant. _I was precious in the way that I was ignorant._  
  
Sissi sighed deeply, mildly surprised to see she had been holding her breath.  
  
"Sleep well Ulrich." She bent down for a slight kiss on his forehead and when she straightened back up, she found him looking expectantly up at her.   
  
---  
  
Author's notes: I watched today's episode (Zero Gravity) and I was very surprised and very pleased. I had written this earlier, before even watching Code Lyoko today and I was glad to know I was quite accurate in describing Sissi - she is indeed a very inquisitive girl. And a very proud one at that (loved the way she was in the lunchroom). Hehe, well, I just wanted to brag about it, but since nobody likes a braggart, I'm quite done with bragging. For now :D  
  
Thanks for everyone's feedback! I was very very happy to know people read this story (especially since it's in the middle of Yumi/Ulrich territory). This chapter took a little longer because I let it sit for a while - it was way angsty before and it was not the character I wanted Sissi to portray at this point. I try to keep my stories canon, and to have everything go with the show, but I know it's not gonna happen all the time. :shrug: Well, what're you gonna do about it, it's fanfiction ;)   
  
P.S. I might be doing one more chapter, but don't take my word for it. 


End file.
